(a) Field
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use. A liquid crystal display generally includes two display panels with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display displays an image by applying a voltage to a field generating electrode to generate an electric field on the liquid crystal layer, determining the alignment of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer, and controlling the polarization of incident light.
The two display panels constituting the liquid crystal display may be formed by a thin film transistor array panel and a counter display panel. In the thin film transistor array panel, a gate line transferring a gate signal and a data line transferring a data signal are formed to cross each other, and a thin film transistor connected to the gate line and the data line, a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor, and the like may be formed. A light blocking member, a color filter, a common electrode and the like may be formed on the counter display panel. If necessary, the light blocking member, the color filter and the common electrode may be formed on the thin film transistor array panel.
However, in existing liquid crystal displays, there are disadvantages associated with the use of and that constituent elements are formed on each of the two substrates. Thus, such a display device is heavy and thick, the cost thereof is high and processing time is long in duration.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.